


Father, please?

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Gen, Father/Son Incest, He wants to be caught, M/M, Malfoycest, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Seriously it's barely there, Slash, Smut, Word count: 500, light bdsm reference, no actual incest but technically?, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: Draco's brilliant at Potions, his own concoction of Polyjuice proves as much. But when the sin of wanting overpowers everything else, what else is he to do but use his private stash.





	Father, please?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am but this fic couldn't wait.

Rolling the phial between slim fingers, he contemplates on how fucked up this is, on how much trouble he could get in if he's caught. What would his father say? Hah, he wishes he had an answer to that.  


He swallows the phial.  


Draco stares at his reflection as his thin hair lengthens, the lightness in his eyes becoming hard and glassy. It doesn't take long for him to look identical to the older Malfoy.  


"Father." He almost breathes it, the word rolling off his tongue in a familiar deep drawl. Draco almost comes right there. He steadies his breathing before continuing to stare at his new reflection.  


Robes discarded, he has a better view of his father's figure. He stands lax for a minute before trailing a hand down this new, unfamiliar body. It starts with the sparse hair on his chest, blond and thinning. His hand dips lower and rests on his chest briefly. He hesitates before rolling a pink nipple between rough fingers. His left hand fumbles at the waistband of his boxers, wrist knocking against the swelling head of his father's cock.  


The involuntary gasp is all Lucius. Almost immediately all remaining items of clothing are tossed to the side, so Draco can get a better view of his father's heavy, aching prick in the mirror.  


He turns slightly, running his thumb around the swelling head before dipping it cautiously into the slit. There's a fleeting thought as to whether the elder Malfoy knows he likes this.  


It disappears as his nail snags on his nipple and another moan escapes him. His father's lips curl into a slow smile that is almost all Draco's before he rakes his nails back over the sensitive buds.  


"Like that do you Dad?" He mutters before tightening his grip on the base of his father's cock.  


Images flash, rapid-fire through his head. The way Lucius' tightly drawn lips would look stretched around his prick, how his pale hands would rake through Draco's hair... In the heat of the moment, Draco glances at the door, almost daring it to open.  


Merlin, he wants to be caught so badly, to be taken over his father's knee and spanked...  


"Dad, please-" A whine he's never heard escapes his mouth.He wants to hear it again.  


He opens his eyes, watching Lucius' face change as he comes over his father's stomach.  


He curls up, almost frail, lying in the guilt of everything he's just done and the sin of wanting it to happen again.  


Draco's eyes travel to the half full cabinet of polyjuice.


End file.
